The BCPH Food Safety Program is seeking $70,000 a year for the next five years to hire additional program staff so we can dedicate additional resources toward implementing the FDA VNRPRS as well as measuring and evaluating the effectiveness of different aspects of our Food Safety Program. These aspects include: ? Re-evaluation of our FBI risk factor study (Standard 9) and developing/implementing effective oral culture training materials to address risks identified in the study. o Additionally, gather information related to having Certified Food Managers on site and whether or not it plays a role in the decrease of Foodborne Illness Risk Factors at those establishments that have such a manager on site. ? Evaluating the most prevalent FBI risk factors (Standard 9) and then evaluating the annual complaint log to see if the risk factors identified could correlate with issues identified as a result of customer complaints. ? Improve internal data collection related to staff input of inspections into our electronic data management system (Envision Remote/Envision Connect Remote) by developing staff training (Standard 5) and having metrics developed to measure the effectiveness of data input. ? The program will continue to assess and promote active managerial control efforts within RFEs in Boulder County. By the end of Year Five, BCPH will have successfully completed an updated risk factor study and updated our self-assessment of Voluntary Standards. BCPH will have conducted an additional 750 assessments of retail food establishments in Boulder County to identify the level of active managerial control practices that are being implemented. BCPH will identify impacts of providing oral culture training within RFEs for effectiveness over time. BCPH will assess impacts of certified food program managers to compliance with risk factor violations. BCPH will create training and auditing program for staff use of EnvisionConnect database. BCPH will evaluate correlations between complaints and identified foodborne illness risk factor violations. BCPH will present activities and data to peers in Colorado and nationally on program efforts.